Pirates
by NaRuKo77
Summary: Naruto has lived his life planned by others and one day, an attack on Port Royal by an infamous pirate sends his life spiraling out of control. Sasunaru rated M for later Smexiness! :D


Ok peoples. I came out with this new story after watching Pirates of the Carribean Dead Man's Chest at home yesterday. Therefore this plot bunny was born! This WILL be a sasunaru. Don't like don't read.

This is a NaRuKo77 fanfic original and don't you copy.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

'Blah blah' thoughts

"Blah blah" spoken words

_Blah blah _ well guess who.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke stood on the deck of his ship, looking out to the island he was about to raid. "Leave no survivors and get what we're after." And that was the order given to his crew.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the Commodore. His life had been determined for him since the day he was born. His life was something he hated, many times he had tried to run a way, but it was his fate to be caught every time.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto stood out on the balcony that led off two French style doors connected to his bedroom. The salty breeze wafted around and gave him a taste of the freedom he wanted. The life he_ wished _for. His gaze followed the brim of the ocean, which seemed to just blend with the sky at some point. The sea entranced him, but something disturbed the clear waters. His eyes trailed the ship in the harbor.

'This ship isn't part of the fleet.' Naruto thought weirdly. As he stared for a bit longer, he noticed a flag, and not just any flag, but the flag of skull and crossbones. _Pirates._

He raced out of his room, his steps quick and sharp until he hit the floor. He ran towards the meeting room down the hall. The tile hard and cold under his bare feet, he hissed as he realized his Dad was discussing his marriage arrangements, he slowed but then decided this was more important. He grabbed the curved handles and bursts open the doors.

Every single person in the room turned to look at him. He stopped and his eyes widened in embarrassment, with a faint coloring to his cheeks. "Father, err..I mean Commodore, there's pirates in the harbor!"

His dad stood up with eyes widened. "Guards!!! Get my son off this island!! Monsieur Haruno, I'm sorry but I have to deal with this, your daughter could remain here in the castle while I summon defense. She will be safe, I assure you."

The guards grabbed Naruto roughly by his arms, linking elbows. Naruto struggled. "What!!! Why do I have to get off the island!! What are you doing!! GET OFF OF ME!! FATHER!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

They dragged him out but Naruto pulled his arms and got loose. His father stepped out, "Son, do what I say."

"NO! I want to help! I want to fight with everyone else!! It's my duty!! I'm YOUR son!!"

"Naruto, just in case I don't make it," Naruto's eyes widened in amazement, his father NEVER called him by his first name, "I'm not..no..not.. your real father."

Naruto's world crashed around him. 'Not..not….my real father?' The harsh words echoed through his head. His ex-father looked down, his eyes covered by his hat.

Naruto failed to notice he was being dragged away by the guards.

As they went outside through the back doors, and exited through the gates, they heard a BOOM! Naruto hurriedly looked to the source of the noise. Half a building had just been blown apart by a cannon, the remaining debris was ablaze in flames making surrounding areas alight. His two guards hurriedly pushed him towards the docks, for his escape.

Then one guard fell to the floor. "What are you doing!!" Naruto screamed. Then he realized, the guard had been shot. Blood was seeping out from under him, staining the ground in deep red coloring. Naruto backed away, eyes wide, as the other guard looked astounded by the death of his partner.

A pirate with long black hair tied in a loosed string passed by. His eyes were pale and opaque, making him look blind. A purple vest over a loosed purple linen shirt that cut off at the elbows jaggedly started the outfit. Numerous necklaces jingled around his neck. The pants were black and torn, which were tucked into his black leather boots. His right ear was pierced and he had a tattoo on his forehead. The handsome face was grimy with who-knows-what.

The pirate looked at him and drew his sword. Naruto took one look and ran. "FUCK!! Wheredoigetasword WHEREDOIGETASWORD!!!"

He tripped over a fallen body and he felt something wet smear on his face. His hands touched the handle of a sword. Naruto stood up, body poised for a fight.

The pirate smirked and swung his sword in a broad arc. Naruto stared confusedly. All of a sudden someone came up from behind him and tackled him to the floor. The current pirate, from what he could tell, was wearing all…green. 'Gross.' Naruto tried to push him off but the grip was steadfast on his arms.

The pale-eyed pirate was about to plunge the sword in his chest when someone full-blown tackled him to the floor. Naruto looked dazedly at the situation, then he snapped back to reality. The guard had tackled the pale-eyed pirate to the floor.

Naruto struggled further against the green blob with a bowl hair cut. Naruto rolled over and twisted to where he could knee the offending green blob in the balls. As the pirate yowled in pain, Naruto stood up and ran. He grabbed a sword from a nearby corpse whose blood had been spilled mercilessly, and kept running. He twisted and turned through the devastation in which used to be Port Royal. 'Damnit!' he cursed inwardly.

The stone blocks, which served as the streets, had come loose and the dirt ground was now exposed. Pieces of building lay everywhere in pile of debris, and half of it was on fire.

The smoke was thick and made Naruto's throat feel like cotton. He picked up his right arm and held his sleeve to his mouth, coughing all the while. He saw figures darting back and forth through the smoke. He couldn't tell if they were pirates, or citizens.

He tripped on something again and his face hit the floor. He hissed as he felt something sharp cut his leg all along his calf. He got up and ran blindly through the thickening smoke.

He finally saw the nearing docks and pushed himself further. All of a sudden something slashed at his face. "Shit!" he yelped.

He saw a figure with red hair and double swords come at him again. 'What the fuck!' Naruto hissed.

Blood was now dripping into Naruto's eyes. He wiped his face with the cuff of his sleeve and further smeared it. His wild blonde hair now was muddy and red tinged in places. "SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!"

The double blades slashed through the air with a whistle again.

Naruto backed up into a wall.

He pressed himself further against the wall.

The red-headed pirate swung down the two swords in a deadly flash of silver. CLING!

Naruto opened his eyes at the resounding metallic cling of metal on metal, and then he noticed his hand out, with the sword, holding back the red head.

His eyes widened in shock. 'What made me do that?' It was like God loved him after all! Naruto realized his position and started using years of training with a sword to use. The clashes of the sword was repetitive and both of them were trying to find an opening. All of a sudden sand was thrown at his eyes and Naruto yelled in surprise. He fell back on his butt ungracefully and rubbed his hands over his stinging azure orbs.

"That's not fair swordplay!"

"I'm a pirate."

Naruto shuddered at the chilling voice. He scrabbled backwards, trying to feel for his sword, but it was not to be found.

Naruto could feel the red head swinging back his swords for the fatal attack, so he did the only thing he could.

"I'mthecommodore'ssonandyouwilllbepunishedifyoukillme!!" Naruto said in a jumble.

The red head stopped. "You're the commodore's son?"

Naruto realized his opening and peeled his eyes open. He brought his leg around and swung it across, hitting the other's calves. Effectively knocking him over.

The pirate's eyes flared with anger on impact to the ground. Naruto scrambled up and ran. All of a sudden something grabbed his arm and squeezed. Naruto was jerked back and looked like a puppet.

Whatever grabbed him lost its grip and instead took the coat he was wearing with it.

Naruto fell to the ground and grunted with the impact; he then pushed himself up with much effort. As he got up he spun around, flinging sand from his hands towards the offending pirate. He looked back and saw a mass of sand coming at him.

'It's ALIVE!!' Naruto screamed in his head.

He rolled sideways and instead of grabbing him, the sand pulled and tore off half his linen shirt. With the strength that the shirt was whipped off of him, it left burn marks from the sand.

"Shit!" Naruto stumbled up again and ran. His eyes widened in pain as he felt his whole abdomen burning with a fierce sharp pain. The tattoo surrounded his abdominal area was glowing white hot.

All of a sudden he felt the sand envelop him and lift him up. Naruto screamed in frustration. "FUCK!" All that was left exposed was his head. Naruto's eyes turned down and he saw the red head smirking.

'How could he control sand? How can THIS GUY control sand?' Naruto kept repeating in his head.

_Demons._

The word echoed in his head.

'What!! Where the fuck did that come from???'

_You're going to get killed if you don't use me._

'What!!"

'O shit! I'm hearing voices in my head!! I'm going crazy!! This is all fucked up!!'

The sand squeezed tighter, effectively knocking the air out of Naruto. Naruto gasped and squinted his eyes shut in attempt to block the pain. The sand squeezed even more so and Naruto bit his lip but a scream still tore from his throat as he felt the sickening crunch of his ribs cracking.

Naruto bit his lip again to stifle the sob that was willing to be released. His lip began to bleed..

_Use me, and you will get out of this alive._

Naruto squinted his eyes closed. 'What! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!'

_Let me handle this, and you will see._

The sand squeezed tighter.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ok tell me if you like:D I randomly came up with this cuz I have current writers block with my other stories!!


End file.
